


Chronicles

by Melibell



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: In chapter 2, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans!Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: Collection of short one shots I wrote for DS9, will mostly be Garashir probs xd. This is more for me to have them in one place~(No Beta, first draft, take it as it is ~ We die like Jem'Hadar xd)
Relationships: Dukat/Keevan, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Garak wakes up with a start in the middle of the night. Shivering as the cold air reminds him that he does not belong, even the layers coating his body do not make it better. Despite the cold, his skin feels clammy as though he is overheating. His neck pulses painfully with a rapid heartbeat.

“Julian…?” He whispers in the dark, the bed is empty. Garak feels doubts surface at the absence. He is alone, always alone.

The nightmare was not new. He has had it every night for as long as he could remember. Garak is never sure when it started, the eyes of the dead judging, accusing him as he spun lie after lie.

The judge above it all, the detached eyes of his father labeling him guilty. That was a part of the nightmare he was used to and could push down with no problem.

Today it was different in that Julian was there. He was standing by Tain’s side, in chains. The dream has always punished Garak for his sins.

Yet tonight his mind had decided Julian mattered more to Garak then his own safety and maybe that is true.

That simple fact has unbalanced Garak. He sighs, drawing in a shivering breath, curling his tail around his knees. Trying to get as small as possible, to hide away from the pain of the mind.

“Garak…?” The voice is quiet. The Cardassian does not register it at first. The beeping of a scanner follows

“Elim… what’s wrong?” Julian refrains from touching him, having gotten scratched before in times like this.

Garak looks up “Doctor… you’re alive… I thought…” he trails off.

“Last time I checked.” He puts away the scanner. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Garak thinks about it. He shakes his head. It would be to real. If he utters the words then it could happen. This is why lies are better.

“Okay, let’s get you back in bed.” Julian touches him now, gently guiding him back under the covers. “You’re freezing. I’ll turn on the environmental controls” he gets off the bed.

Garak grabs him by the wrist, claws carefully closing around fragile human skin. “… Don’t leave” he whispers low before he can think. Garak clears his throat, slowly coming back to stability “I mean, I am fine my dear Doctor. It will be much too hot for you.” He lets go, digging his claws into the weighted heat-retaining covers Julian had gotten just for him.

The Doctor nods, getting under his own weighted blanket. “Garak, I want you to know that I have no plans of leaving you and when you are ready we can talk of these nightmares,” Julian mumbles, putting his hand over Garak’s scaled shoulders, drawing the Cardassian into a hug.

Garak hesitates for a moment. “Thank you…” he leans into the touch, closing his eyes. Julian’s presence pushing away any thoughts of the nightmare.


	2. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian takes Keiko's baby instead of Kira and Garak is not sure how to feel about it.

Garak likes children, he makes clothes and talks to them in the shop all the time but somehow this is different. It makes him wonder about having children himself and he is afraid that he will treat them just as his father did, cast aside and hurt.

He does not want them to turn out the way he did. Those feelings twisting inside his head every time he sees Julian, and he doesn’t want to face them so he avoids as best he can.

Julian, of course, notices this and it makes him depressed. He looks forward to lunches with Garak and the days they spend just hanging out in the infirmary or the promenade on peaceful days. It also makes him wonder why do they barely ever spend time together in Garak’s shop or his quarters. Yes the Cardassian is private and Julian understand but now the logic is the last thing on his mind.

Miles and Keiko fuss over Julian and try to pamper him which he takes with good spirit but not his usual and they notice.

Keiko storming down to Garak’s quarters to give him a piece of her mind. Garak just wild-eyed, stepping back to press against the wall, an instinct in confrontation. He tries to bluster in his smooth way but Keiko is having none of it. Practically dragging Garak out of his shop to go face Julian.

When they reach the door to the O'Briens quarters where Julian has taken residence after figuring out that he can’t take care of himself in his quarters which are really not suited for anybody pregnant.

Garak freezing at the door but Keiko urging him in.

Julian looking up, he was just taking a nap and Keiko’s voice had woken him so he is bleary-eyed and tired. His face lifts when he sees Garak but then drops into an angry scowl.

Garak swallows “How are you feeling, my dear Doctor?” He has the practiced smile on his lips and struggles to keep looking at Julian and not anywhere else. If he looks away they will be able to read his emotions and he can’t allow that.

Keiko crosses her arms behind him with an annoyed gasp.

“How am I doing?! How do you think Garak?!” Julian shouts letting his anger flare.

Garak moves closer, kneeling down next to the couch. Now that he sees Julian in this state again, there is a warmth that builds in his chest.

“Does it hurt?” He looks down at the bump, the loose shirt bunched in folds around it.

Julian sighs, leaning back to look at the ceiling. “Not right now.”

The silence stretches between them. The only thing that breaks it is Keiko leaving the quarters. Garak feels himself relax at her exit.

“Garak?”

“Yes, my dear?” He hesitates before taking the humans hand. Julian grasps it like a lifeline.

“We need to talk about this.” He runs his hand over the baby bump.

Garak starts to say something, Julian cuts him off. “And none of your lies this time, I am very much not in the mood” he groans pushing himself.

Garak feels panic in his chest, a hand on Julian’s back to help him sit up. The human seems to have lost a lot of weight. Julian was always on the thin side but now Garak can feel his ribs through the cloth.

“I realize I must have hurt you, doctor… Julian…” he whispers quietly.

Julian blinks, eyes going wide. He can name on his hand the number of times Garak has used his name, it only comes down to a grand total of two so it is not hard to remember. He keeps quiet waiting for the Cardassian to continue.

“I…” Garak sighs, a lie now feels wrong, it will push Julian away but the truth is worse. He can’t admit he is afraid of having children. The war on their doorstep has only made that fear worse.

He can feel the time slip away as the silence stretches and for once he can’t find the words.

Julian shakes his head and smiles low. “Hate to interrupt the soul searching but how about you just stay with me. Nothing has to change between us Garak.” He pauses, looking down on Garak’s calloused hands, running his thumb over the darker smoother skin

“I miss your company, my body is going to be like this for the next several months, I would hate how I look to affect our… friendship.” He searches Garak’s eyes.

“I would not want that either.” He smiles, Julian’s soft joy is often infectious. “I have adjusted to worse things.” He lifts Julian’s hands, a soft kiss on the back.

Julian nods.

The unsaid truths hang between them. There are things both of them fear and cannot bring into the light, not while sober anyway.


	3. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caradassian necks are very sensitive and Julian will use that :3

Garak sitting down in his shop over some cloth as he sews the pieces together.

Julian coming in and seeing Garak deep in thought as he works intently. The doctor smiles, walking in quietly. Garak hears him of course but lets him approach with a smirk on his scaled lips. He doesn’t always but there are times when it is nice to humor the Doctor.

Julian moving slowly up behind him, first putting his hands on Garak’s back, massaging his shoulders before traveling up.

His hand brushes the ridges on Garak’s neck. The tailor tenses, a shiver going through his spine. Julian regarding his response with curiosity, brushing that same spot again. Garak hums low, setting aside his tools.

“Now dear Doctor. Are you certain of your … intentions?” He smiles, laying his hand over Julians, humans always run so warm.

“Quite certain my dear Garak” he smirks, running his hands over the rough sensitive scales on the Cardassian’s neck.

Garak gasps low, leaning into Julian’s touch, his tail wrapping around one of the chair’s armrests to keep still. He turns to face the Doctor with a smirk, pulling the human down to his lap. “Well then I have to oblige,” He pulls Julian down into a kiss. The Doctor keeps his hands gently massaging the scales, sending a shiver through Garak every time. The chairs plastic starts to crack as his tail curls tighter. They ignore it. Focusing on the taste of each other and the quiet night.


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian wants to make Garak comfortable on the station, one step at a time.

“What is it you want to show me in my quarters, my Dear Doctor?” Garak grumbles with annoyance. He is wearing a hooded cloak to shield from the bright lights. The withdrawal symptoms have not been easy on him but if anything Garak is a very proud man, he would not allow himself to show the weakness in his body, he will not show that he struggles to stand let alone walk in the inhospitable environment of the ship.

“Just wait! You will love it. I had talked Dukat at length about all the specifications.” He laughs.

“He did threaten to shoot me if I kept calling him but it was worth it.” Julian types in the code to Garak’s quarters, they had agreed awhile back to trade the keys to each other’s quarters. Well agreed is putting it strongly, Garak changes he often and Julian often has to use his medical override to make sure the stubborn Cardassian is alright while his body and mind heal.

The Doctor enters through the door.

Garak’s go wide, he takes a deep breath. It feels nice. He stops shivering as soon as he crosses the threshold. The room is dark and warm, warm for him. Garak glances at Julian who is starting to sweat. “What is this?” He narrows his eyes.

Julian smiles. “I worked with Chief O'Brien to separate the environmental controls from the rest of the ship.” He takes out a little controller, throwing it at Garak. He catches it easily, for the first time in a long time his joints do not ache.

“Pardon?” He blinks, taking another deep breath, he drops the hood. The darkness doing wonders for his headache.

“Well you said that this ship is uncomfortable for you and while I can’t do anything about the exile you still won’t tell me about, I can make it at least somewhat bearable.” he grins wider, wringing his hands, a nervous tick Garak noticed the very first time they met, a year ago now.

“I… thank you. Doctor” Garak moves closer, taking the humans soft palms. Julian is visibly sweating, his breath labored, he keeps licking his lips. His hair sticking to his forehead. He looks beautiful in that low red light.

Garak sighs, hesitating for a moment then normalizing the temperature of the room, keeping the light low. He starts shivering again.

“Garak…?” Julian furrows his brow.

“Cardassian environments do not agree with you, Doctor.” He brushes damp hair away from the human’s eyes.

Bashir rolls his eyes “I can handle a little heat, love. ” he pauses searching Garak’s eyes to try to guess what he is thinking. “Computer, reset environment to default” it beeps and the room gets hot again. Garak takes a relaxed breath, tension draining out of his body.

“Doctor… while I appreciate the gesture…” he gets cut off by Julian’s finger on his lips.

“If you are worried, perhaps you can help me out of the clothes?” Julian smirks, teasing as he runs a finger over the collar of his uniform.

Garak laughs “I see now, this is just some ploy…” he presses his body to Julian’s reaching behind to reach the uniforms zipper.

“A ploy you object too?” Julian kisses him softly.

Garak’s laugh vibrates deep in his chest. “Never, dear Doctor” he returns the kiss, pushing his tongue past teeth.


	5. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are important to Garak.

Garak prides himself on keeping a distance between all who are around with an intricate web of lies and intrigue.

The Good Doctor is no exception of course.

Sure they have lunch on a much more regular schedule then Garak should allow. Yet he can’t help it, there is something about the human that draws him in. The curiosity making him unable to resist getting close.

There are other ways to keep a wall between them. Names for example. Garak makes sure to never refer to anybody by their name, to never give them that sense of familiarity and comfort.

That is why he always calls the human *Doctor*.

Yet even such an impersonal title is not enough the more time they spend together. Garak feels his walls crumble under that soft smile and those shining eyes.

They are alone outside his quarters when he lets the final barrier crumble. Garak did not expect it himself. It was but a simple phrase.

“Goodnight, my dear Julian.” Garak froze right after. The doctor blinked then smiled. “Goodnight, Garak.”

The Cardassian did not miss the inflection on his name. He took a step back and the door slid close. He stood there for a long time, trying to figure when he let his guard drop so low for this man.

Julian meanwhile, with a smile on his lips and a blush at his cheeks, walked happily down the hall, deciding to meet Dax to tell her all about it.


	6. Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak has no limit to his talents.

Garak is a tailor, a spy and an assassin.

There were many times he had to go on missions alone and one does not always have what one needs for field care.

If he miscalculated and got injured during a kill or information gathering and would not have the equipment to heal his wound. So he got very good at field surgery with anything he had on hand.

On the station there were rules at what he could keep in his quarters and Odo often made inspections for those he considered dangerous. He hid the inspections of course but Garak is no idiot and made sure to not give anyone a reason to suspect him. Well suspect him more as the only Cardassian on the station, everyone already did not trust him. It was always part of his identity to not be trusted so he did not mind it, he even expected and appreciated it.

He never had to use his skills of patching up wounds on the station as Julian was always there. Garak remembers the first time he had ended up in the infirmary. Julian’s concerned face as he saw the lopsided stitches of a recent injury. The furrow on his brow getting deeper as he ran his scanner over each scar.

Garak would not let him do tissue regeneration, each and every one of those scars had meant something. Which the assassin did not expect the good Doctor to understand.

In some ways that situation was odd, he is used to horrified disgust at the condition of his body. The disgust he often saw on his lovers. Though sometimes that was just over him being a Cardassian.

This was not the case of it with Julian, there was not disgust but if Garak had to name it, he would say it was pity. Which in many ways made him feel worse. He had hidden his feelings behind crafted lies and smiles that came slower than usual. Some part of him wanted to be honest with the human but Garak has very much forgotten how, if he ever knew. Lies were always encouraged in the obsidian order.

It was many years later that he had a chance to use his skills. The Jem'Hadar prison where they were captured. Garak had noticed something odd with the Doctor on the station, their lunches were just not the same. It all made sense when they landed.

He did not know what it was but he joined mission for his father and to get away from the station that slowly stifling all that he was. The Doctor had made it bearable in their short talks together in the night. Then it all stopped and Garak was left without a lifeline he did not know he needed. So he found ways to risk his life just to make the pain stop, taking on missions for Sisko that he would not have otherwise.

That is why seeing the Doctor in that prison felt like a weight was lifted and the world made sense. Some part of him wanted to rush into the man’s arms and give him one of those human signs of affection they call a hug. He had more restraint than that and they did not even touch. There was a heavy weight between them. That unknown distance is something Garak is too afraid to close.

They had no chance to talk, with him working on reaching the roundabout and Julian always on edge treating Worf’s wounds, it was not a time for conversation.

They were in the prison for days and Julian had only so many supplies to treat the stubborn Klignon.

Garak sat down by Worf after Julian had fallen asleep on one of the cots, taking a much needed nap.

“I can suture your wounds, it will help for the time being” he took out his tailors kit, something one never goes without.

Worf scoffs “You are a tailor no more a doctor then I am”

Garak smiles “That just means I am good with my hands” he opens the box “Now do you wish to bleed all over the next Jem'Hadar you meet or let me close those wounds?”

Worf groans with a nod.

Garak takes out some disinfecting solution, quickly running it over the deepest open wound. Worf hisses, tensing. His claws dig into the floor, the shoes long gone in the many battles.

Garak gets to work, it is a welcome break from sitting in the darkness. Anything to focus on but the bleak future is welcome. He lets his mind wander and get lost in the rhythmic movement of the needle through flesh, the string getting soaked in the dark Klignon blood.

So lost that he does not notice Julian had woken.

“That is some nice field sutures, did you get a medical degree while I wasn’t looking Garak.” Julian puts aa gentle hand on his shoulder as he ties the last knot on the wound. Garak’s tail flicks as the only sign of his surprise.

“Sometimes a tailor has to know how to work with all sorts of material.” He smiles getting up. Worf’s frown deepens at being referred to as an object.

“Back to the darkness then?” He nods at the door panel.

Julian sighs “Yes, any sign of discomfort, you have to say it Garak. Do not push yourself too far again.”

“My dear Doctor I assure you, I will not give you another reason to worry… today” he flicks his tail as he turns

Julian sighs, dejected, turning back to Worf to inspect the Cardassians handy work.


	7. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say rarepair xd? 
> 
> Keevan and Dukat dabble in art.
> 
> I do not accept concrit <3

“This is tiresome. I do not understand what you wish me to accomplish.” Keevan rolls his eyes. The canvas before him painted with the same myriad of shapes in no discernable order. He likes order, it is what being part of the Dominion meant. Order in all things. The federation has been chaotic in comparison.

“It is art.” The creature across from him with golden eyes states.

“Art?” He sighs with annoyance. They were not made to understand such things. These classes to make him, a vorta, understand expression is nothing but a waste of time. His efforts are better spent helping with the war, not being taught like a child.

“Art as in a range of activities often performed by bipedal species across the galaxy. It is —”

“I know the definition, android. Do not patronize me.” He shakes his head. “I’m done, find someone else to listen to these inane lectures.”

“Sir, I was instructed to help while the Enterprise is docked at the station and I intend to complete my mission.”

Keevan leans against the wall, closing his eyes and tuning out the world. Something he was always very good at.

Data frowns, unsure of how to proceed. He looks across the room. They are not the only ones there, a Cardassian sits with his legs crossed, palms up, as though taking part in a calming meditation exercise.

Dukat opens his eyes. “Keevan, I am sure I do not need to remind you what is at stake here.”

The Vorta does not react.

The Cardassian gets up, slowly walking across the room. “Do you wish to be a prisoner here forever?” He growls.

Keevan opens his purple eyes, he can barely make out Dukat’s shape, his vision blurry and unfocused as it is with any Vorta. “That is none of your concern.” He closes his eyes again. His head stops hurting in the darkness.

“Oh, but it is," Dukat takes him by the chin, squeezing until the Vorta opens his eyes. "My fate is tied to yours if you do not behave in the way the _federation_ requires then we will both be punished.” He growls, his hand traveling lower to close around Keevan’s neck. 

“Sir, release the Vorta.” Data sets down his brushes, ready to intervene.

Dukat ignores him. “I am not keen on going back to that cold cell” he squeezes around the fragile skin.

Keevan feels his body shake “Okay! I’ll do the stupid painting” he gasps quickly. 

Data takes the Cardassian by the shoulder. Dukat releases Keevan. 

The Vorta grumbles in annoyance under his breath as he goes back to the canvass. Dukat stays close looking over his shoulder at the work. “That certainly is something.”

Data lingers close in case he has to intervene again.

Keevan dips his brush into a random color, they all look the same to him so there is little difference beyond shade. 

“Orange?” Dukat hums “with all the purples you have there, that’s a bad color to chose.”

“Vorta do not see color in the way your kind does. We have no need for it." 

Dukat tilts his head examining Keevan’s features. "What do they look like to you?" 

He hesitates, it is not an answer he can give. He looks at Dukat who is moving closer until their bodies almost touch. Keevan can feel the breath on his cheek.

Data keeps close but they ignore him.

"It is not something I can explain, they look like shades of the same color. We call it ‘N'jano’”

Dukat shakes his head at the unfamiliar word that the translator does not pick up.

“Do not use color then, here.” Dukat guides Kevaan to a blank canvass he was not using. Taking hold of the Vorta’s hand, guiding it to the palette and the darker colors. Then slowly moving it to the canvass, their hands touching and moving together.

Keevan keeps his eyes on the gentle strokes Dukat paints, aware of the touch and the sensation. He breaks away

"I do not know what game you are playing but it is not for me. Weyuon may humor you but I will not.“ Keevan snaps at Dukat. 

He goes back to his corner, sitting down and drowning out everyone. There is a blush on his cheeks. Dukat laughs low, turning his attention to the android. "So, shall we continue with the lesson, machine?”

Data watches him carefully, suspicious. “Yes. As you wish.” He nods, going back to his canvass. To his credit Dukat listens with attention and a practiced skill follows the command. They spend the evening like that.

Keevan listens to their soft voices before falling asleep.


	8. Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vorta are monkeys, they just plop down at random awkward moments XD.

“What are you doing, if I may ask” Weyoun drops down on the metal of the station. Miles jumps from where he is on the floor, hitting his head on the ceiling. “What the fuck! Where did you come from!!?” He breathes heavily, a hand on his heart. Weyoun tilts his head. “Did I scare you, my apologies Mr...?”

Miles looks down to see that the Vorta is not wearing shoes. His feet are long and have way more digits then seems necessary. How do they even stand footwear?

“O;Brien, Miles O’Brien. What were you doing up there?!” he groans, putting down his tools.

“Exploring, our ships do not have such wonderfully high ceilings.” he claps with a grin.

Miles take a deep breath “Blighted Aliens” he mutters under his breath. “Do not do that again!”

Weyoun smiles deeper at the humans words. “I will make sure to warn you before dropping in. Now may I get an answer to my question?” He moves closer, kneeling down.

“Just some routine repairs.” Miles gestures. “Do you not have something better to do?” Miles snaps, taking up his tools again. 

“Not at this moment.” Weyoun shrugs. “What is broken. I am always curious about Terran engineering.”

Miles groans again. “I am not here to give you a lesson.” He shakes his head with annoyance. Weyoun frowns, examining the human. “Allright I can take a hint, I will not be bothering you any longer, Mr. O’brien.” He gets up, looking back up into the conduits.

Miles sighs. “Wait.” he sits up. “Why do you want to know?” Weyoun smiles again. “Your technology is so different then ours. I am just curious how it all works. Perfectly Innocent curiosity, I assure you.”

Miles narrows his eyes. “Allright then, but I’m watching you. You touch anything and I will make sure Odo will be the first to know.” he lies back down to get a look at the cables.

“Would not have it any other way.” Weyoun sits back down to watch closely. He asks questions here and there. While Miles still distrusts him, it is not often he gets asked questions with such enthusiasm.


	9. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak, Dukat and Religion.

“Dukat” Garak approaches the man cautiously. He has kept from visiting the planet, too many bad memories but Julian had convinced him. 

The ex-Gul wears civilian clothing. There is an expression of pure peace that Garak finds unnerving. “What do you want.” Dukat snaps and the spirit of his old self flickers briefly over his brow.

“Is it true… you were chosen to be the vessel” Garak swallows. His uncle had taught him all about the faith and the old spy found himself believing in it more than he bargained on. When he had found that Oralius after so many had chosen a vessel, Dukat of all things, he was more than conflicted.

The change in the Cardassian before him is not immediate, Dukat seems to fight it, small flame like tendrils float around his body. His eyes change to a bright red swirling void

“Quite so, my dear child” The spirit speaks through Dukat, its features soft, kind and inviting. 

Garak bows briefly. “It is an honor to meet you”

“I am sure, my son.” It walks closer, running a hand over Garak’s chin, tilting it up so he straightens. He tries not to shiver, this is still Dukat’s body, bowing before him feels unnatural and wrong.

The creature laughs, sensing his turbulent thoughts. 

“What did you want, my child? Your visit has some other mirth beyond basking in my presence.” It steps away, turning around to look over the fields of Dukat’s small cottage. 

Garak wrings his hands. “Does that reason alone not suffice, my lord?” He did have a curiosity in seeing the basis of their entire religious beliefs but also a nagging question that now in its presence feels wrong to ask. 

“You tell me, young one.” It smiles wide, all teeth, unnatural on Dukat’s face, almost fake and forced. It goes to the fence, running its hands over the wood.

“Why…?” Garak says low, he does not move closer, he does not think he can even move. Its presence feels like a weight even with a distance between them.

“Why, what my child? I can read your thoughts but I do appreciate civil conversation.” It drawls.

Garak takes a deep breath. “If I could ask with utmost politeness… sir, Why did you abandon Cardassia?” If it can read his thoughts it can sense his fear, anger, and uncertainty in equal measure.

It laughs, loud but somehow off like it does not know how to laugh. It does not sound like Dukat. That man’s condescending laugh is something Garak knows well.

“I never abandoned you, my dear children.” It jumps on the fence, patting the space next to it. 

Garak moves closer before he realizes it, stopping himself with will power. The creature tilts its head, Dukat’s head. There is a feeling of a puppet on a string.

“You are strong, almost as strong as my vessel. He still fights me you know, screaming to get his broken will back” it chuckles low.

Garak has many questions, he bites his tongue. Knowing well as a spy that to not ask more until one receives an answer to the first question

“Ah, so determined, your question then. ‘The Prophets’, such a preposterous title, they are no different than us yet they claim power in our home.” It growls, skewed anger, the fire gets brighter and bigger around the body in response. It looks up at the sky of the planet, purple with the setting suns.

Garak does not flinch, there is no heat and he can’t afford to show weakness, not now, not here.

“They took us from our home and trapped us, forcing us to leave our home. My children…” it looks at Garak, thinking back on the past “…saved me, but the wrath of my enemies rendered them into death ” it sighs.

“It was not until this vessel freed me, for which I am eternally grateful and why I allow him to live even now as he fights me” it shakes its head.

“So no, I did not abandon Cardassia as you call it and soon I will return for there is much I can do for you and all my children” it nods, certain in its words. 

Garak is about to speak, to ask more, there is much he needs to know.

“No. That is enough. Your species is a fragile thing…” it gestures. Garak looks down where Dukat’s skin starts to crack. 

“I will talk to you again my child and answer everything in time” the crushing weight lifts, Dukat’s eyes fade back to normal.

Garak catches the larger man as he slumps, unconscious, almost falling off the fence. 

The ex-spy lets out a breath he was not aware he was holding.

Having a god possessing his oldest enemy is not something Garak had signed up for when landing on this planet. 

He had hoped more than anything it was a lie. Garak groans as he slowly lowers Dukat’s sleeping form to the grass, it gets stained with the Cardassians blood immediately. Garak can’t tell where the wound is. With a sigh he frees the communicator, dialing Julian up. 

There is little doubt that he will be able to leave the planet, his curiosity will not let him rest if he does. Just when he thought the adventure was behind him. It seems Julian has a way dragging him into the thick of it.


	10. Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Garak attempt to be good parents in these trying times.

Garak kneels down, his tail resting on the floor. “Now my darling, why did you run away?” He smiles, arms on his knees. “The good Doctor left you with Major Kira, what happened?” He looks at the young hatchling. She pouts, working the hem of her dress.

“She didn’t want to play.” The child looks up and away, a clear tell. Garak keeps his expression still. Proud that his little one is already dabbling in lying.

Julian is behind him and is much less amused. “Nali, we talked about not telling the truth.” He walks closer, sitting down by Garak’s side, legs crossed.

“But Yadik does it all the time!” She burst out, her little tail can’t move yet but the scales ripple.

Julian glares at Garak who just laughs. “My precious hatchling, that is different. My lies are harmless tall tales meant to amuse. Is there anything amusing in what you said?”

“No…” She deflates, mumbling

“So tell us what happened, love.” Julian brushes the hair from her soft scaled cheek.

“Major Kira is…. scary. So I… wanted to go find mister Odo but I couldn’t… I got lost” she is on the verge of crying.

Julian blinks, sighing. Kira has gotten much better with children over the years but Nali seems to be warry of the woman.

“Now my dear, why do you think Major Kira is so scary?” Garak brings her closer into a hug, lifting her, he uses his tail to balance as he gets up.

Julian follows, his hand on the small of her back

She nuzzles into her yadik’s shoulder, little tail trying and failing to curl around his arm. “She just is!”

Julian and Garak look at each other, uncertain.

“We visited our friend Worf, were you scared of him?” Julian leans in until she looks at him.

“Nope!” She giggles. “Uncle Worf gives me rides!” She spreads her arms, Garak leaning away in time before her hand catches on one of his chin scales.

“And you said you wanted to find Odo, so what is so different about Kira?” Julian presses. Garak watches carefully.

Nali pouts again. “Don’t be mad…” she looks up at Garak, studying his features.

“I could never be mad at you my love” The Cardassian smiles, tapping her on the nose.

She nods looking back at Julian “Yadik… doesn’t like her… so she must be scary.”

Garak fights the urge to tense up. Julian draws in a breath, a supporting arm on Garak’s elbow.

He knows he has some distrust of the Bajoran woman but he did not want his child to read that. He shifts his weight so Nali faces him. “Nonsense, me and Major Kira had wondrous adventures, let me tell you about—”

“Garak, the truth.” Julian interrupts.

He huffs “Ruining all my fun, Doctor” he smiles softly. Julain gives him a pointed look. Garak rolls his eyes.

Nali looks between them, confused. “Dad?”

“It’s complicated, honey.” Julian takes her from Garak’s arms, the Cardassian is hesitant but lets her loop her small arms around Julian’s neck.

“That doesn’t mean you should be scared.” He sighs, not sure how to convince her.

“I have a certain idea.” Garak smiles, his tail wiggling with excitement. “How about we have a play date with all the children, Keiko has been trying to organize it.”

Julian grins “Yes!, How does that sound Nali? We can invite Kira and Yoshi”

“No.” She pouts.

“My Darling hatchling, you should try to make friends, Major Kira is not so … bad.” He brushes his thumb over her small, scaled hands.

“My friends say that Bajorans are bad though.” She mumbles.

Julian feels a flash of anger. “And who told you that?”

“The other children like me!” She points at her chufa

Garak takes a deep breath. “I believe this is my fault.” He sighs. “It is rare for any Cardassian child to be onboard, I took her to Cardassia, just for a short visit.”

Julian tightens his hold on her. Garak glances away for a brief moment. The Doctor moves closer, taking the Cardassian’s hand. “It’s alright.”

Garak shows brief relief before hiding it. He looks down at his daughter. “What about Cerin, is she bad too?”

Nali frowns “But Ceri is like me!”

Garak shakes his head “Cerin is half like you, she is also Bajoran.”

“But she has the bumps!” Nali furrows her brow. “I like Ceri…” she pouts.

“As you should, she is your friend,” Julian says, transferring her to his other arm, as his left is starting to fall asleep.

Garak nods. “So how about that playdate?”

Nali thinks deeply like children tend to do then nods, “Okay! But only if there is cake!”

Julian laughs. “We will see what we can do about that.”


	11. Akat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feral Cardassian child that they found on the station, and adopted into their family, suffers from nightmares.

Julian jumps up with a start. It is the middle of the night. The scream has woken him. He glances to the side, Garak is not in his usual place in bed.

He throws his legs over the side, not bothering to put on shoes as he takes off at a run, rounding the corner to the child’s room.

“Akat, what’s wrong?” He keeps his voice low.

The young Cardassian child is hyperventilating, her small chest rising up and down, eyes wide. He hisses at Julian. “Where is my father!? Who are you?” He throws off the covers, jumping up to crouch on all fours, tail on alert, scales expanding.

Julian holds out his palms. “It is me, Julian,” he pauses, he had not introduced himself with his first name than “Dr. Bashir, we saw each other this morning, you agreed to stay with me and Garak.” He moves closer, keeping his hands in view. The child circles around to the edge off the bed, keeping a distance between them.

“Garak… where is … he? He said I was safe.”

“You are safe, just calm down and lets talk? What happened, did something scare you?”

Akat growls “Nothing scares this one.” His tail hits the wall now and again with rhythmic thumps

“Yes, of course, nothing scares such a strong Cardassian like you.” Julian smiles,

“Yes, nothing” he seems to relax more, sucking in a breath through the nose.

It is a short-lived calm.

“Dad…?” A sleepy voice mumbles.

Akat growls, going on alert again, crouching even lower as though ready to pounce, his claws dig into the soft of the bed.

“Go back to bed Nali” Julian moves between her and Akat.

She yawns, “I heard a loud noise… Is new brother okay?” she stumbles into the room, dragging her favorite toy behind her.

Akat tips his head with curiosity, sniffing the air.

“I am trying to figure that out now love” Julian gets off the bed, moving closer to his daughter, picking her up. She nuzzles into his pajamas before looking at the older boy on the bed.

“I’m Nali…” she mumbles. “Do you want to hold Mr. Bjarni, he always helps me.” She holds out her toy. Julian watches the older child carefully, trying to appear relaxed when in reality he is ready to shield his daughter.

Akat moves closer, Nali stretches the toy out, offering it to the older boy. He sniffs it, eyes narrowed. The boy runs one sharpened claw over the soft fabric, flinching back as the soft toy folds under the pressure of the claw.

“Take him” Nali shakes the toy. Julian would laugh on any other day at the determined scowl on her face, it reminds him of Garak when the man is being stubborn.

Akat takes the toy awkwardly with thumb and pointer, sitting back. Julian relaxes.

“Dad, put me down” Nali squirms pointing at the bed. He hesitates for a moment, she tugs on his arm, pushing with her stubby little tail to get free. He sets her on the bed, to keep from dropping her, he makes sure to sit between her and Akat.

The young Cardassian boy watches her carefully, deciding that she is not a threat.

Nali smiles. “Mr. Bjorni likes you!”

Akat narrows his eyes looking at the toy. “Mr. Bjorni… can speak?”

Nali nods with confidence. “Only to me! He’s my special friend” she scoots closer.

Akat frowns, disbelief on his face.

“Do you have any special friends?” Nali continues. “Can I touch your tail?” She asks before he can answer the last question. Akat hesitates “Why?”

She spreads her arms “It’s so long!” Her little tail thumps on the bed as she gets more excited. Julian sighs, there will be no chance of getting her to bed anytime soon.

Akat nods “fine” he is now hugging the stuffed toy, running a thumb over its fur. He moves his long tail closer to her. Nali grins, climbing on top of it.

“What’s this?” She moves her little hands over the large scar on his tail.

“Nali… that is not a polite question” Julian interjects.

“But Dad, what is it?!” She pouts.

Akat shrugs, unconcerned. “Scar, vole gave it to this one when small, like you” he pokes her in the chest, she giggles.

Julian smiles as the two children start to get along.

“Tell me more! What did you do to the vole?!” Nali’s eyes glow, she scoots even closer.

Julian’s communicator vibrates, quietly where only he can feel it. He glances back to see Garak at the door. He gets up slowly. Akat glances his way but does not move, being put at ease by the toy and his young sister.

Julian whispers “He had a nightmare.”

Garak nods “It is only to be expected, he has gone through a lot for one so young.” He sighs.

“They are getting along, you were right.” Julian takes Garak by the hand, drawing him close. The Cardassian seems shaken.

“She is your daughter my dear doctor, was there any doubt.”

Julian laughs low.

Their little family still has a lot to figure out but tonight there is peace. The children talk amongst themselves. Well, Nali talks and Akat listens, tipping his head anytime he hears something that intrigues him.

Julian hugs Garak close, hands around the waist as they listen to them talk, content just to watch the kids.


End file.
